


it's a bad thing to have love and nowhere to put it

by mizzel



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm not saying this should have happened but it should have, Season 3 AU, can you tell I just love Jonah and Amy coming to terms with their feelings, everyone else makes a tiny appearance, like god please let them talk about their feelings, lowkey still bitter we didn't get that, post 3x15/3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: AU Post-3x15/3x16; Jonah and Kelly ends up moving in together and Alex does not existBasically revolves around Jonah and Kelly having a housewarming party and the truckload of unresolved feelings it brings up for Jonah and Amy





	it's a bad thing to have love and nowhere to put it

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proofread so I'd appreciate if you guys will let me know if there's mistakes or such or you have ideas of how else it could have gone 
> 
> I did recently create a tumblr account (letspaintthetowngay.tumblr.com) so if any of you guys prefer leaving anonymous comments then feel free to head over there :) 
> 
> Also, will this make up for my previous two sub-par fics, yall I really hope so

There were a lot of cracks in the ceiling, Jonah realised. Definitely more than when he moved in. His lips were slightly parted as he blinked slowly, thinking about the crush Amy had on him. He hadn’t realise any of that between her constant need to give him a hard time and tell him that he’s being annoying. They laughed together, sure. But it was hardly anything to go on with.

  
Jonah closed his eyes, very much intending to go to sleep and recharge for his big moving day tomorrow. But then, there were stars behind his eyes and then, there was Amy smiling at the stars. He remembers his crush achingly well. He was so determined to make her like him. All before he found out she’s married. Then there was guilt and he knew that crushes were crushes for a reason. It was stupid to fall so fast and it was stupider to think she would like him back.

  
Except now it wasn’t. A tiny smile painted itself across his face. Amy liked him. Liked, with a ‘d’ but still. He might actually had had a shot. Jonah sighed, letting his heart float a little. He’d push it away in the morning but for now his brain raced and ran, thinking about all their short moments spent together and trying to decipher every bit of it with the curiosity of _when_ still gnawing at him.

  


\---

  


Jonah was setting the music, proudly dressed in a grey button-down tucked into his khakis, when Amy walked in and he saw her from across the room, full of hesitance. They locked eyes and she lifted a hand, waving tentatively at him with a small smile. He smiled and made his way to her eagerly, tilting his head as he admired her a little. She donned a navy dress, scarcely decorated with tiny purple flowers, which hugged her perfectly at the waist and had sleeves up to her elbow. The dress flared out from her waist, falling at her knees and was paired with simple black heels. She did make some effort, he noted. Attempted with mascara and lipstick, even went all the way and covered her freckles. He liked her freckles, spent days dotting them in his mind, wishing he could look at them with more than little sneaky glances. Amy smiled a little wider when he finally reached her.

 

“You came,” he beamed, sounding somewhere between delight and surprise.

 

“Well,” Amy shrugged, “Yeah.” She pulled a sheepish smile. “You did invite me, didn’t you?” She choked out, struggling to sound indifferent as the moment between them felt a little too tender.

 

But Jonah grinned brightly, his head falling downwards as his gaze darted to the floor, somehow always looking silly and amused around her. Amy sighed, he was a sight for sore eyes with his dark, long lashes in contrast with his pale, blushing skin. He tilted his head back up and blinked, grinning once again.

 

“Here, let me get you a drink.” Jonah led her across the room to the beverage table and poured them some soda.

 

"So,” Amy picked at her cup, “Is there a house tour at some point?".

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” He replied, almost choking on his soda. He clumsily put his cup down and took her around the house, made a couple light-hearted jokes. She laughed politely while her eyes darted around, painting their life in her head. She occasionally thought about that Instagram video which she found out about them. There were more of those where they looked so comfortable and it always left a bitter feeling which she desperately tried to shove away. Now, standing in _their_ apartment, it wasn’t as easy as closing an app and slamming the phone down.

 

Amy looked around the apartment and realised she knew nothing. Other than his jacket hanging by the door and a couple of sneakers, everything else was puzzling. Maybe they shared the same taste, she thought, maybe they were just the perfect blend. The odd painting hanging in the narrow hallway was definitely his. But the rest was an absolute mystery.

 

It was different when they were at work. Jealousy occasionally crept up her throat when Amy saw them laughing away. She’d huff out a breath and shake it off. This time, it sank into her chest, tugged all the way to the pit of her stomach, leaving her with no way out. Amy smiled forcefully and heaved for air, hoping to hell that the night would end soon.

 

They stumbled into the rest back in the living room. Cheyenne was already abusing the free booze as much as she can while Mateo judged every detail of the apartment. Garrett had his usual bored face on, unamused and uninterested as always. Dina was standing with her jacket still on, staring and picking at the food on her plate. The four of them stuck out like a sore thumb, looking like a mismatched group, standing in the middle of the apartment.

 

Amy felt a little spaced out as everyone started talking, Dina asked a bunch of questions about the apartment which left Jonah speechless half the time. He looked at Amy with a confused look on his face and Amy shrugged as she sipped at her soda. Soon, she was out of soda and Cheyenne was helping her mix drinks.

 

Kelly made her way to them with a couple of friends and after introductions, Dina somehow piloted the conversation which ended up with all of them moving around the party as a group, their conversation always leading to Cloud 9’s hottest gossip.

 

“These two even had a crush on each other.” Dina said for what seemed like the millionth time that night and without fail Amy glared at her each time. Dina was going on like she was a tour guide at a museum, enlightening every person she could about the tales of Cloud9, leaving the three of main characters stood there, _painfully_ paralysed by the conversation.

 

“I know,” Dina said, laughing with amusement, “When she first told me, I nearly threw up but that was because of my p—”

Amy jammed her elbow harshly against Dina’s arm. “I’m going to get a refill,” she said, lifting her cup up. “Do you want some? You must be thirsty.” Amy glared at Dina and dragged her away without the chance of another word.

 

“What the heck?!” Amy said, tugging Dina into the bathroom.

 

“What? It’s not like no one knows,” Dina said.

 

“They don’t know details, stop giving them details,” Amy said in a hushed tone. “This whole thing certainly doesn’t need anymore attention.”

 

“It’s a great party anecdote. People are very intrigued by it.”

 

“Do you see where we are? They’re moving in together, is it really the best story to be telling?”

 

“All the more relevant.”

 

Amy groaned and glared at her with everything she could muster up.

 

“Okay,” Dina held her hands out, surrendering but her tiny smirk on the way out of the bathroom gave her away and Amy knew she wasn’t gonna stop. She glanced at her watch and sighed, wondering how much longer before it’s appropriate for her to leave. Amy looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair out. Her eyes were stinging and she was certainly too damn exhausted to be crushing on someone like a teenager. Tired of hiding it and tired of trying to make it go away too.

 

The night got busier and Amy ended up outside on the tiny, empty balcony. Peace and quiet and a lack of socialising will hopefully get her through the night faster. It was a little chilly which made it all the more soothing.

 

On the other hand, Jonah had the night figured out, had a whole plan and list of topics. Years of family gatherings had embedded it in him— granted probably far too intensely but it was useful at times like this. Seamlessly excusing himself from one group, chatting into another. He could feel his cheeks hurt from grinning, _heck_ even his teeth was starting to hurt. Someone once told him that it was a sign that he was doing it right. But his limit hit him earlier than he expected and he was feeling drained, needing a breather before taking on the rest of the night. He looked around the party and through a window, he spotted Amy sitting quietly outside. It was almost reflexive, his body making its own decision before his brain did.

 

He touched Kelly’s arm and leaned in, excusing himself to step outside. Kissed her on the cheek before leaving the group. Amy heard the door open and turned her head to see Jonah walking through it. “Hey.” She said with a deep breath.

 

“Hey, just needed some fresh air.” He said like he needed a reason to be in his own house. He took in a breath, exhaling out heavily to shake his tension off. Entertaining people is incredibly pressuring when you want everyone to like you. Then he looked at Amy who was staring off into the distance and cursed at his itch to bring back the elephant in the room. They hadn’t talked about it, left it all in the break room and closed the door. Everything was already a wreck, there wasn’t a need to make it worse so they stayed as far away from each other as possible.

 

“It’s a pretty view.” She said, lightening the tone of her voice.

 

“Yeah,” he said, haltingly sitting next to her, “It sure is.”

 

“It’s nice that you have a balcony. It’s pretty rare.”

 

“Yeah,” he said, seemingly uninterested and Amy felt him shift, grow somewhat tense, wringing his hands. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her jaw tightening at the heavy silence that hung between them.

 

 _How much worse can it get_ , he thought to himself and let the words spill out of his mouth. “You told Dina.” Jonah said quietly, turning to her and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Yep,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant, like this conversation didn’t give her the sudden urge to run out of the room.

 

“You never told me.” He said, chuckling a little like he was joking, just making small talk. But the sunken look on his face, in his voice— was unmistakable. He was curious, he had every right to be. But the anguish on his face that he didn’t really conceal was unfair; he looked betrayed, like she had lied to him and hid it on purpose, when really the secret was hers to tell and hers to keep.

 

It pulled her lips into a frown and she shrugged heavily, “There was nothing to tell.” Amy kept her eyes on him briefly before letting out a bitter chuckle, slightly shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

 

It lulled between them. The bare silence heavier than before. Jonah wasn’t sure where he wanted the conversation to go but there was always a deathless lingering hope that she’d say something, something _more_.

 

Amy stared at the ground and swallowed hard. Then, she rubbed her arm like she was actually feeling cold, finally finding strength to move her feet. “Uh, I’m gonna head back in.”

 

He nodded silently. Wrong choice for a breather, he thought to himself as the tension crept back into his shoulder and neck. Amy walked past him and she hated them going back to feeling awkward and tiptoeing around each other.

 

“It’s a really nice house,” she said, turning back to him.

 

“Yeah, it is.” He turned to her, cracking a tiny polite smile which she reciprocated.

 

The party was hectic with chatter, drowning out the subtle music playing the background. Amy stood next to the refreshments table, clutching onto a drink in her hand. She leaned against the wall as she looked around the room, her eyes always landing itself back on Jonah. He was smiling and making small talk. His hand drifted occasionally wrapped itself around Kelly’s tiny waist and Amy forced her eyes to the floor.

 

“This tastes horrible,” Dina said as she reached Amy. She tossed her snack plate onto the table, groaning as she poured herself some soda.

 

Amy lifted her cup, filled with punch and vodka and smirked. “This is at least 75% vodka so there might be a good chance I won’t remember half of this tomorrow.”

 

Dina scowled at her and sighed. “In a few months, this will all be worth it.” She said and turned to Amy who was looking at Jonah again.

 

“You know if you keep staring at him like that, everyone is going to figure it out that you still have feelings for him..”

 

“What— I’m not—“ Amy stuttered and ended with a huff. She stood up straight and turned towards the table, “I really shouldn’t have come.” She uttered bitterly with a sigh.

 

“You really like him, huh?”

 

Amy turned her head to Dina, “I guess? I mean— I don’t know, it’s just— it’s weird, you know? One second it’s nothing and suddenly—“ she stopped mid sentence, finding Jonah in the space behind Dina’s head. It felt like if she said the actual words, she might actually throw up. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter and it shouldn’t matter,” Amy sighed, turning her attention back to the table. She slid a cracker between her teeth and snapped it with frustration.

 

“This is like a central hub of Jonah’s,” Garrett said as he came up beside Dina. “That one over there is like a Jonah 3000. I don’t think he ever stops talking.”

 

They glanced over and couldn’t help but agree.

 

“Are we talking about the inevitable doom of this relationship?” Mateo said, joining their little huddle around the snacks table with Cheyenne beside him.

 

“Because of Amy?” Cheyenne was slurring her words. It was finally her night out and she was definitely out to make up for all the times she couldn’t get wasted like the teenager she was.

 

“Partly.” Mateo shrugged. “But mostly because the only reason they’re still together is that they’re both idiots who are too afraid to end it.” The rest of them nodded, agreeing with Mateo.

 

Amy watched Kelly and Jonah silently as they waded through the room. She picked at the snacks on the table without actually putting any of it in her mouth. Dina was right, the food sucked.

 

“Ugh,” Dina grumbled as she put her cup down, “Anyone up for some proper food?”

 

“Please,” Mateo replied and was already heading for the door. Amy was getting pleasantly tipsy, the right amount of buzzed so it was definitely the time to leave.

 

Jonah met them on their way out. “Leaving?” He asked.

 

“We’re going to grab a bite.” Dina said. “Maybe you can join later if we’re still there.” She said and dragged Amy out the door, it was best that Amy said nothing.

 

“Okay,” Jonah waved at them from the door and rejoined the party. It was a long night, his feet was hurting by the end of it. He kicked them off and settled on the couch after everyone left.

 

“We can clean this up tomorrow,” Kelly said as she sat next to him. He draped his arm over her with a heavy sigh.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Mm.” Jonah managed, deep down feeling guilty about the discomfort that sat in the pit of his stomach.

 

Kelly turned on the tv and some documentary was playing about the black market of dogfighting.

 

“I know you don’t exactly like dogs but you don’t have to frown like that.” She suddenly said.

 

“Hmm?” Jonah said, lost deep in his own thoughts.

 

The sheer distress of having moved in together dawned on him, hung over his head, fogging up his brain until he could barely breathe. It felt fine just the two of them in their bubble, but put everything and everyone into the same picture and it felt just _wrong_.

 

“Just tired. Long night.” He said, struggling to pull his lips into a smile.

 

Kelly stood up and looked at him.

 

“You’re regretting this,” she said, reading him in an instant.

 

Jonah’s mouth fell open, his words stumbling out as he tried to deny it, “No, what— no, that’s not—”

 

“You know, this was your idea. I was fine with not moving in together, and that you only suggested it because of the whole Amy thing. You said you wanted this.” Then, Kelly let out a small chuckle. “This is about Amy, isn’t it?”

 

“No,” Jonah stood up, “This has nothing to—”

 

“Oh, come on, Jonah. I knew it. You haven’t been the same since you found out that Amy had a crush on you.”

 

“No,” he uttered defeatedly, “I think I haven’t been the same since I realised I still have feelings for her.” He grimaced at his own words, it sounded bad in his head and worse out loud.

 

Kelly looked at him with something beyond hurt, gritting her teeth a little.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You could have just told me and we wouldn’t have to go through all this trouble.” She gestured at the apartment.

 

“I’m—”

 

“Don’t, just— don’t”

 

“I’ll go,” Jonah said, moving his feet and leaving the apartment with a mix of guilt and relief. There was a lot wrong with that night and his head couldn’t stop spinning.

  


\---

  


Mateo dropped Cheyenne home and met Garrett, Dina and Amy at the bar.

 

“They have great vegan food here,” Dina said, sliding herself into a booth.

 

“It’s a bar.”

 

“So? They have great iced tea too.” Dina said and grinned disturbingly. “And men.”

 

Amy and Garrett exchanged a look and he shrugged before leaving the table.

 

It was mostly silent or mellow conversations in between everyone flirting with other customers at the bar.Everyone noticed her solemn mood and Amy warned them against bringing it up. Oddly enough they abided for once and left her alone. Amy picked at Dina’s food and downed a bunch of cocktails, mostly spending the night trying to stay out of Dina’s hair-raising glances towards the men sitting at the next table.

 

“Okay, I’m out of here.” Dina stood up and pointed a finger at Amy.

 

Amy waved her hand, “I’ll grab an Uber.”

 

“The only way out is through,” Dina said with a pat on Amy’s back which was a little too hard.

 

When she made it home, it was late. Very late. But it didn’t really matter when all that was waiting for her was a empty house and a schedule with Emma that never seems enough. She missed Emma, missed how she used to be just a room away. Amy stumbled out of her Uber and narrowed her eyes, squinting at her house to see who’s sitting on her front steps. Her first instinct was to jump back into the car but the car was long gone, leaving her one option.

 

“I may be wrong but your new place is a couple miles,” she extended an arm and flicked her wrist to the right, “That way.”

 

“Actually, it’s that way.” Jonah pointed vaguely behind her and she clumsily spun around.

 

“Oh,” she said, slowly registering the direction before giving a nonchalant shrug. “Either way, it’s not here.”

 

Jonah chuckled slightly and stood up, “Great work, detective.” He said as she walked closer and she scowled at him.

 

“I went to Garrett’s but I saw him pulling up with a girl so I figured better not intrude.”

 

“Ah, Sacha with a C. They really hit it off.” She said, standing next to him and dusting the bottom of her heels against the stairs. She looked up at him and frowned at the forced smile on his face.

 

“Kelly and I broke up.” He said quietly, like he was admitting to a crime.

 

She figured that when she saw him at her doorstep but hearing it from him made her stomach sink again. She’s not even sure what she was sad about. Pretty sure she was rooting for it a couple of days ago.

 

She blinked and nodded lightly, putting a foot forward towards the front door. Her head started pounding and took her awhile to realise it was echoing from her chest, by then she was in her scarcely lit living room with Jonah silently behind her. Her mind was racing and her chest feeling heavier by the second like she was running out of time.

 

In an instant, Amy spun around to him, her eyes meeting his in striking forwardness.

 

“You know, you never told me either. Why didn’t you?” Her voice was hoarse and hushed.

 

Jonah considered evading with a simple answer but he was tired, drained from keeping everything bottled up so he wouldn’t complicate things, wouldn’t hurt anyone. Both of them caught in a circle of being too afraid to even own up to their own truth.

 

“You were married. Then divorced. Then, I don’t know,” Jonah shrugged, “You couldn’t even look straight at me after one kiss so I thought—” He pulled his lips into a tight smile and shrugged again.

 

She stared at him, her eyes came into focus and really _looked_ — like she hasn’t done in a while because every time she did, the feelings that flooded in was too much. His words crept in slowly and sunk into her. She was taken aback by the way his words stung. His piercing and abrupt honesty yanking her by the neck.

  
Then Amy blinked, averted her eyes to the floor, to the wall, to the space around them— any area that wasn’t _him_. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t see that coming.

  
“Blankets,” she muttered, disappearing into a room and emerging with a few folded blankets in her hands. She threw one over the couch and set the rest down on the coffee table before disappearing into her room.

 

He sighed and sat down on the couch. So much for being honest and coming to terms with his feelings when the slight mention of anything remotely emotional made the vast gap between them multiply.

 

Amy changed and threw herself onto the bed. Her eyes were shutting themselves close but she was nauseous to the core and even throwing up couldn’t help her now. His words wouldn’t stop ringing in her head even as she got up and paced around her room, making herself even more dizzy.

 

He heard her shuffling about as he stared at the darkness around him, unable to fall asleep. Then, he heard footsteps towards him. Amy’s silhouette appeared next to the couch and she lifted the blanket, placing her knee on the couch as she moved to lie down. Jonah shifted, turning sideways to give her room, entirely puzzled at what she was doing. Amy pushed an arm between his torso and the couch, wrapped her arms around his waist and closed their gap. Jonah’s arms hovered mid-air, in absolute confusion as her cheek rested against his chest. Amy closed her eyes with a sigh, feeling his scent engulf her more than usual.

 

“I'm sorry I screwed things up between us,” she uttered in a feeble voice.

 

“Wh—No, you—,” Jonah stuttered and sighed, bringing his arms to loosely wrap around her. “Everything just got complicated.” His voice was gentle against the top of her head. “And more complicated.”

 

“Sometimes, I wish I could take it back,” Amy muttered. “Things would be different and not— _complicated_.”

 

“I don’t,” he said with alarming certainty, “I wish we talked about it instead of pretending it didn’t change things between us.” His words hung in the air and Amy remained still.

 

“I know it was a difficult time for you, but— If you just said something or asked,” he sighed, “I would have waited.” His said in a voice aching with honesty.

 

“I didn’t know then, that this was something I—” She exhaled heavily, her voice was timid and faint, even in the silent room. “Then, you and Kelly— The two of you made sense and you seemed happy with her and it just _sucked_.” Amy hated that she sounded so whiny but it was frustrating. At first she couldn’t understand the opaque sting she felt with the image of him with someone else but when it finally became clear that she liked him, it was even more maddening.

 

“And tonight—” She said, her voice cracking.

 

“It really sucked.” Jonah sighed, a part of him wanting to laugh at the lengths they would go to— just to unsuccessfully push down their feelings.

 

Jonah slid his hand up, slowly and carefully reaching for her face. His fingers threaded gently into her hair as his thumb brushed her cheek, somewhat offering comfort to himself more than her. It felt almost surreal— like if he blinked, everything would disappear.

 

“Don’t date anyone else, ever.” She said in a whine, like a pouting child. But it sounded so earnest, it made him laugh.

 

She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. There wasn’t much light but Jonah could tell she was frowning. Her eyebrows wrinkled on her forehead with her eyes fixed on him. Then it clicked and he realised she was waiting. “Okay,” he said gently.

 

Jonah dipped his head slowly, inching towards her till their lips touched. She shifted, pressing her lips against his softly, then a little more fiercely. It’s endearing that he’s so gentle and serene with her. No matter the situation. Even with so much between them, the way he was so tender made her entire body go limp. Their lips pressed against each other with the pounding in their chest as transparent as ever and it didn’t feel enough as they’re desperately trying to breathe each other in, the way they didn’t allow themselves to before.

 

The lump in Amy’s throat didn’t disappear and she didn’t expect it to with how she’s been shoving everything down. It was one of those things where crying was the only relief and Amy could feel her face heating up. With a shaky sigh, she pulled away from his lips and burrowed her face against his chest, settling against him as she took deeper, calmer breaths. Jonah kissed her forehead softly before resting his chin on her head. Slowly they drifted off to sleep with their arms still tangled around each other.

 

The next morning, they were both shook awake with Amy’s morning alarm going off in the other room. Amy nearly fell off the couch in a panic, trying to get to her phone.

 

“Bathroom’s down the hall, there’s clean towels in the left cupboard.” Amy said before quickly disappearing back into her room.

 

Jonah gave himself a quick wash and stood awkwardly in the kitchen with his phone as he waited her. When she emerged out of her room, he looked like he was trying to disappear into the wall as he stayed out of her way and watched her put a kettle on the stove. Then Amy turned to him with dread written all over her face.

 

“About last night, I wasn’t just drunk, you know. I mean— I was but I didn’t—” Amy moved her hands awkwardly, gesturing between them like it was suppose to make sense, “just because I was drunk.”

 

His lips curved into a small smile, fairly surprised at the fact they were having a conversation and not entirely avoiding it. “I know.” Jonah said, nodding casually.

 

“Oh, okay,” Amy had expected to explain more. “Good.” She said, wringing her hands.

 

Jonah nodded some more, rocking on the balls of his feet as he started grinning.

 

“So, don’t date anyone else ever?” He scrunched up his nose a little and grinned even wider.

 

Her face froze momentarily because _of course_ that’s the one thing he decides to bring up. “Yep.” Amy said, deciding to own up to it anyway.

 

“Okay,” he said with a nonchalant shrug, “Fine with me.”

 

She cleared her throat and looked away, her cheeks were turning horribly warm as she refused to look him in the eye. But he kept staring anyway, her feet were flat against the floor and she’s never looked so tiny to him. He had no idea why that made his skin tingle.

 

When she finally looked at him again, she saw a hint of playfulness in his face and it pulled her back to the first day they met. Things between them were different back then— raw and honest. Somewhere along the way they started talking from behind a filter, keeping half of what they meant in a bag, dragging it along, weighing themselves down.

 

She found herself breaking into a smile, even with all of that in her head. Jonah stepped closer, his hand reaching for her, sliding along her jawline like he’s mapped out everything in his head. Amy gripped her hands against each other even tighter, feeling a little awkward and clumsy as she inched closer to him, slowly tiptoeing so their lips could meet.

 

Amy took a deep breath, as though preparing herself but loses it anyway when he pressed his lips against hers, just as gentle and genuine like the night before. She’s not even sure if it should be tugging at her heart with so much force but she couldn’t help it. She reached for him, her hand sliding upwards and wrapping around the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. Jonah sighed heavily as he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her harder. It didn’t last nearly as long as they wanted it to, with the kettle whistling in the background.

 

They separated with a sigh, jointly feeling entirely disheartened at the fact they could rarely get a moment to themselves, even when they were the only two person in the room. Swiftly, Jonah leaned in and pecked her on the forehead before she turned around towards the stove. He grinned at himself proudly as he took a seat. Amy placed a couple cups of tea on the table and they sat in silence for a little while. She was sipping at her tea when Jonah suddenly let out a groan, startling her.

 

“I have to ask Garrett for my room back.” He said with a frown.

 

“Right,” Amy bit her lip. “Sorry,” she said, feeling guilty about the way things turned out.

 

Jonah looked at her, “There’s nothing to feel sorry about.” He said with a soft smile. Then, he leaned in closer. “Well, if you really feel sorry, you could help me move.” He knew before even he said it that it was a poorly thought out joke.

 

Amy grimaced immediately, “No, no way. Are you insane?”

 

“Yeah, that’s a bad idea.”

 

“Horrible, horrible idea.”

 

They looked at each other and broke into laughter, somehow finding humor in the incredulity of the past day. Jonah took a deep breath, preparing the words that are about to leave his mouth. He was nervous, as though last night wasn’t an indicator on what her answer was going to be. “Or you could go on a date with me.” He said, smiling through the jitters. Amy seemed speechless for a split second. “Now, that I can do,” she said with a shy grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk I may have written the ending (and most of this) whilst being a little wasted so that's my bad I'm sorry if yall cringed
> 
> Please do leave your thoughts tho ! Thank you !


End file.
